1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piston for a cylinder device and more particularly to a piston for a relatively small-sized cylinder device such as a brake or clutch master cylinder for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cylinder devices for vehicles such as a brake or clutch master cylinder have been proposed which include a piston slidably received within a cylinder body. The piston and the body are made of resinous material and are molded as a single body to thereby reduce the resultant weight and the cost. After molding, however, a plug remains so as to project from the surface of the piston which is required to have the neat finish and, therefore, the surface of the piston has to be finished smoothly by machining to thereby remove the plug. This means that the cost in manufacturing may increase.